Obsession
by Reese Craven
Summary: GeneFred. Fred and Gene are juniors in high school and Fred has a little crush on a certain red head...Complete!
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Outlaw Star either. Oh well. Here you go.  
  
**Authors Note:** Well, I noticed that there aren't that many Outlaw Star fanfics out there. So....I decided to make my own contribution! It makes me mad that there are so few Gene/Fred pairings out there. And Gene and Fred would be so cute together!  
  
Just some basic things you need to know. This is in first person point of view, but it goes back and forth between Gene telling what's going on and Fred. Anyway, Read and Review!  
  
**Warnings:** _Yaoi._ Guy with guy. Also known as Slash. _R._ Yes. I rated this R for a very good reason...and it happens at the end. _AU._ They are in a high school setting rather than the Outlaw Star. If you don't like any of that, don't read it.  
  
--  
  
**-Fred's P.O.V.-  
**  
Gene and I were on a ship. Some other ship was shooting at us and he was protecting me. He gently caressed my face and I shivered. He leaned in. I held my breath....then my alarm clock rang. I should've known it was just a dream. I groaned and switched the cursed thing off. What I wouldn't have given to finish that dream. After all, it was the closest I'd ever get to Gene.  
  
Gene Starwind. The hottie with the red hair and muscles. I had only had a crush on him since 7th grade. 'I almost wish we went to different high schools...but if that were the case then I wouldn't see him any where near as often as I do,' I thought. 'Oh the pain of being a gay high school junior in love!'  
  
Sighing, I stalked off to the bathroom for a shower. A very _cold_ shower.  
  
--  
  
**-Gene's P.O.V.-  
**  
BRING!!!  
  
There went my fucking alarm clock. "God Damnit!" I mumbled blindly knocking it off my nightstand. I smiled in satisfaction when I heard it break upon making contact with the ground. My mother wasn't going to be happy. 'Oh well.'  
  
Groggily I stretched and sat up cross legged on my bed. Of course there would be some big paper due today that I neglected to do.  
  
"Fucking Hell!" I cursed again decided to skip my morning shower for lack of time. Running a comb through my hair, I searched for some clothes to wear. Finally, I settled on some jeans and a black tank top. I ran to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, ran back to my room for my bag, and was out the door.  
  
On my way to school, I saw some poor victims face being slammed into the concrete.  
  
"Had enough fag?"  
  
A whimper was heard in reply.  
  
I'm not usually the hero type but where these kids were beating on the other guy hit home a little too closely. You see, I hadn't figured out whether I like girls or guys more. Even if the guys beating on the other guy were saying things to say it, I felt like I had to do something. So...I hit them. Hard. Okay, I beat the shit out of them, but who's arguing?  
  
Of course the principal arrived in time to see them all bloody and me helping up the boy with the bluish hair. To put it mildly, I was fucked.  
  
--  
  
**A/N:** What did you think of the first chapter? I've already written the rest of this fic and it'll be 3 more chapters. Let me know what you think, okay? I know its kinda short but that's all I feel like typing up as of right now.  
  
**REVIEW!**


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star. If I did, then Fred and Gene would've been together long ago.  
  
Authors Note: Hello again! Surprise, surprise, I'm back again! It feels good to say that. Even though I only got 4 reviews, I got more than I expected. I'm glad someone likes it anyway. So, here is the next chapter! Enjoy the pointless story! Love ya all!  
  
Warnings: Yaoi. R. Don't like, don't read.  
  
To the Reviewers:  
  
Reaka- So you like it? Yay! Thanks!  
  
Gundam06serenity- They're juniors, so they're about 17! I'm so glad you like it! Thank you!=)  
  
The Big J- Wow. That was quite a review! And...I already realize ff.net is a Nazi to lemon stories. That's how on of my HP fics already got deleted. But yes, this is a light lemon. Not full out intercourse. A blow job most likely. Thanks so much for your review and I agree with you on all of your points! =)  
  
Jedi Queen 001- So you honestly like it? I'm so glad! Thanks for the review!  
  
--  
  
-Fred's P.O.V.-  
  
My morning was going just great. Well...that is if you call getting the crap beat out of you great.  
  
"Hey fag," Some guy called. As usual, I ignored him. But he didn't ignore me. "Come back here," the guy called following me.  
  
I kept going, which turned out to be a mistake because he tackled me to the ground and started hitting me. I wanted to cover my face, but the guy was sitting on me. Blood from my nose and mouth were already tickling down my face, but that wasn't enough for him. He turned me over and began bashing my face into the ground. I think someone else joined in because I felt someone kicking me in the ribs at the same time.  
  
"Had enough fag?" the original attacker asked coldly.  
  
I couldn't have answered if I wanted to. I was just simply in pain. Then suddenly they weren't hurting me anymore. Someone had finally decided to help me. I just laid there on the concrete, trying to figure out the best way to get up without hurting myself even more. About a minute later, warm arms went around me and hoisted me off the ground. It turns out the guys attacked me right in front of the school.  
  
"Mr. Luo, Mr. Starwind and you two, follow me now," the principal said sternly.  
  
I craned my neck to see who was holding me up and I gasped. Gene Starwind saved me?!!!?  
  
-Gene's P.O.V.-  
  
"Mr. Luo, Mr. Starwind and you two, follow me now."  
  
Damn it. Back to the office. At least it was familiar. All four of us began to follow him, the navy haired guy needed help the whole way. I think if I'd have let go of him for a second he would've crashed straight to the ground. Still, he was doing really good for someone who just got the shit beat out of him. The principal guy (I never bothered to learn his name) ushered us into his office and we all took a seat. I spared a glance at the other two and wondered which one was a Luo. Last I heard, the Luo's were a rich family and a bunch of pricks.  
  
"Mr. Luo, kindly explain what happened," Principal guy said addressing the blue haired guy next to me. My mouth dropped open. That was a Luo?!  
  
"I was walking to school and those two over there attacked me. Then Gene came and helped me," the boy next to me said quietly.  
  
"So Mr. Starwind attacked these students to help you," He clarified. After receiving a nod, he turned to me. "You're suspended for excessive use of force."  
  
"Sir," Luo whispered respectfully. "Please don't penalize him for helping me. The only way they were going to stop is if he fought them."  
  
The principal guy considered him for a moment. "Is this true Mr. Starwind?"  
  
"Probably," I said recognizing a way out.  
  
He sighed. "Fine. You may both leave. Luo, I'm calling your parents and having them pick you up. You're in no condition for school. Starwind, please help him make it to the front entrance. I'll be informing your teacher that your tardiness is excused."  
  
I nodded and helped Luo out the door. As soon as we were in the hall with the door closed, he pretty much collapsed.  
  
"Whoa, are you okay?" I asked giving him some more support.  
  
"Yeah...fine," he said passing out.  
  
I sighed and carried him the rest of the way. A limo was waiting for him when I got there. As I watched them speed away towards the hospital, I wondered vaguely his first name.  
  
'Even all bloody...he was kind of cute,' I thought to myself.  
  
--  
  
A/N: So...was it good? I hope it was. That's the best I can do for now. So...be kind and review this for me okay? 


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Outlaw Star. If I did, I wouldn't have to write fanfiction now would I?  
  
**Authors Note:** Hey! I'm back again! Next chapter is the last chapter unless I happen to decide that I want to divide that one...Anyhow, I'm just here to remind you that this is _yaoi _(slash) and rated _R_. If you don't like these things, please don't read it and get me in trouble. That's about it I do believe.  
  
**To the Reviewer:  
**  
**Reaka-** Yay! You like it! Sadly, I know what song you're talking about. I don't know what its called either but...yeah...Thanks! I'm kind of sad...you're the only one who reviewed. =( Oh well. I was expecting it.  
  
--  
  
**-Fred's P.O.V.-**  
  
Overall, the meeting with the principal went quite well. I managed to get Gene off the hook, but ended up passing out as soon as it was over.  
  
I woke up a little later in the hospital. I tried to sit up, but when the room started spinning I stopped.  
  
"Oh Freddy, you're okay!" My mother said joyfully giving me a gentle hug.  
  
"Yeah...Why am I dizzy?" I asked.  
  
"The doctor said you got a concussion. Mr. Peters (the principal) told us all about what happened darling. Those boys will get what's coming to them, don't worry," My mother answered.  
  
"Okay," I said quietly. My mind was drifting back to Gene. I was still shocked that he would help me. I'd always know that he was a good person...it was just that I was having a hard time understanding how I could possibly be lucky enough that God would let Gene be there at the time.  
  
"You should be fine in a few days. But you should give that nice boy who helped you some kind of reward. Okay?" Mother added.  
  
"Yes. He deserves something," I agreed.  
  
What would Gene, my obsession, want?  
  
**-Gene's P.O.V.-**  
  
Luo wasn't in school for two days after he was attacked. This bothered me. And for good reason. I really needed to talk to him. Ever since I met him, all three days ago, I had been having dreams about him. Wet dreams. At least now I knew for a fact that I was either bi or gay.  
  
Anyway, that morning I sat just outside the school waiting either for him to show up or the bell to ring. Whichever came first. This time, it was him.  
  
For the first time, I saw how beautiful he was. There were still fading bruises and healing cuts, but I saw him. Then he looked at me, smiled and began walking in my direction.  
  
"Hi. I'm Fred Luo," He said holding out his hand for me to shake.  
  
"Gene Starwind," I replied taking his hand. "Too bad we couldn't have met this way."  
  
He smiled brightly. "I know what you mean. I would like to thank you for helping me a few days ago. I was too out of it to remember my manners."  
  
"Anytime," I said happily. Then the bell rang.  
  
"I need to get to class...would you like to meet me for lunch?" Fred asked playing with his ear out of what seemed to be a nervous habit.  
  
"Sure. Meet me here after classes. Gotta run," I said grabbing my bag and running off towards the gym.  
  
Images from my dreams ran through my mind. And I enjoyed the thought of them. 'I am so gay,' I thought.  
  
--  
  
**A/N: **So...did you people like it? **REVIEW** and tell me what you think, good or bad! Thank you! 


	4. Part 4

**Disclaimer:** As much as it pains me to admit this...I don't own Outlaw Star. Don't sue me, you'll get nothing.  
  
**Authors Note:** Here is another chapter for you. You'll know by the end whether I decided to waste more space on ff.net by extending it another chapter by being too lazy to type it all up now. Hehehe. Anyway, just remember YAOI (slash) and RATED R! You have been warned, so if you don't like that stuff, don't read it. I'm done now...  
  
**To the Reviewers:  
**  
**Reaka-** Yay! I'm glad you liked it! Thanks!  
  
**Dm/hp slash lover-** I love you! You jump right into reading a fic and you've never even heard of the anime! Yay! I have another stalker! Thanks for liking it though! And I can't wait to read your fic! If you want, you can email me [mariusprettyyahoo.com] and we can talk. If you want, I can even tell you what Outlaw Star is.  
  
**Jaleandra-la-lok-** Yes! I'm so glad your enjoying my stories! Thanks so much for reading and the happy dance! ::does a happy dance:: I like the little evil spoon and Melvin already! Did you know cheesecake is my favorite? Lol.  
  
**Shylay-** Really? That was Evil? Sorry 'bout that. Funny enough...I was updating today! I'm so glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!  
  
--  
  
**-Fred's P.O.V.-  
**  
'Gene...Gene _Starwind_ wants to meet _me _for lunch!' I thought to myself totally psyched. That was probably the thousandth time I had had that thought before lunch. Finally it was time. I positively _floated_ outside.  
  
"Hi Gene," I said when I saw him already there waiting.  
  
"Hey Fred. Now I know this is against school rules but...do you want to go to a nice restaurant instead of eating the crap food we've got in the cafeteria?" He asked.  
  
If possible, I fell deeper in love with him. "Okay. Lead the way," I said happily.  
  
The restaurant he chose was beautiful. _And_ expensive. To put it mildly I was impressed. We managed to get seats in a secluded corner. Not that many people would be able to see us because of the dim lighting. We took our seats and looked over the menu's. Gene burst out laughing.  
  
"This is bad. Don't they have any normal food?" He asked.  
  
I smiled at him. "I could always order for you. If you want anyway."  
  
"Yeah. That'd be great," He said looking slightly apologetic. We ordered, than sat for a while. There was light conversation between us during the 10 minutes we waited for our food to arrive. When it did, neither of us did much eating. It was mostly open staring. That was when Gene made a move.  
  
**-Gene's P.O.V.-  
**  
I couldn't take it anymore. Fred's captivating eyes were killing me. Since both of my hands were under the table, I put them to good use. Or...at least I tried to. Now before I explain any father, let me tell you- I'm impulsive by nature. Fred was looking back at me the saw way I was looking at him, so I was assuming he at least liked me.  
  
Don't give me that crap about how to assume makes an ass out of you and me. Hell, I still don't get that expression. Anyway, I reached under the table for Fred's hand. On my first try, hand ended up in his crotch. He gasped.  
  
"No my original intention...but it seems to be all good," I said gently rubbing the rapidly hardening area through the thin material.  
  
He moaned quietly, unconsciously spreading his legs a little more. I removed my hand and paid the bill, leaving a large tip. I grabbed Fred's hand, successfully this time, and pulled him with me out of the restaurant. He more than willingly followed. Once we were outside I let him go.  
  
"So...do you mind missing on more day of school? No one ever cares if I skip. I do it all the time. You could say you felt sick and I was with you at the time and didn't know where you lived, so I took you to my place," I offered.  
  
"You put some thought into this didn't you?" He asked sounding amused.  
  
"For me, that's an accomplishment," I replied grinning at him.  
  
"We can use most of your story, but we'll just call my parents and tell them I'm spending the night with a friend," He said looking as happy as me.  
  
--  
  
Somehow we made it to my house and in my room. Thankfully our lie was working and the phone call to Fred's house went well. Never mind that this was all done in the middle of the day.  
  
"Gene...I think I love you," Fred said quietly standing over by my bedroom door.  
  
I looked at him and smiled widely. "Good. Because I think I'm falling for you."  
  
**-Fred's P.O.V.-  
**  
The second Gene admitted similar feelings for me, I was pushed against the nearest wall and kissed passionately. I kissed back once I realized what was going on. What can I say about mine and Gene's first kiss? It felt good. It felt right. It also felt right to be led staggering and stumbling the Gene's bed. We both fell on it, Gene on top of me, still kissing and touching everywhere.  
  
"Too much clothes," Gene muttered pulling my shirt up and off my body.  
  
I breathed in sharply as the cold air hit my bare skin. He looked enraptured by my body.  
  
"So beautiful," He said before once more placing his lips on mine.  
  
"No fair," I whispered playfully. "Now it's your turn to get rid of some clothes." I took off his shirt revealing a well muscled torso and washboard abs. I almost moaned at the sight.  
  
He began to slowly kiss and suck his way down my neck. I practically purred when he bit down gently at the juncture between my neck and shoulder.

[ Deleted NC-17 scene. Ff.net changed its policy, so if you want the missing scene, leave your email address in your review and I'll send it to you.]"I love you Gene, I love you," I said clutching him to my chest.  
  
"I love you too Fred. It feels weird to say it to another guy, but it's the truth," He said holding me close to him.  
  
My Gene. My obsession.  
  
**A/N:** How was that? Did I do good on my first Outlaw Star fanfiction? I think that's it for this fic. I might be convinced to write a sequel if you all want one. Let me know! **REVIEW!!!**


End file.
